6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Slow and the Even-Tempered
The Slow and the Even-Tempered is the 3rd episode of the series, which aired on November 28, 2004 in Canada on Teletoon and on April 9, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. | AltDate = April 9, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 3 |Prev Ep=The Big Sickie |Next Ep=A Lime to Party | LineColor = FFBFBF }} Plot Jen learns how to drive the bus with the kids in the backseat ready to see her drive. She adjusts her mirror before she gets driving. Suddenly, who should catch her eye in the mirror but Coach Hanson, the hot-looking coach whom she has a bit of a crush on. He is standing outside the bus which she exits and calmly, with a small giggle his way, passes him and goes off to gather the equipment to load up the bus with. He asks if she's got her license and she says yes, since she thinks a learner's permit, what she actually has, is close to a license. As she gets the first equipment load ready to load onto the bus, the bus goes backwards, and Jen notices this, and the bus soon gets into an accident! Then she wakes up and realizes it was a dream and said she was going to fail the driving test. At the Big Squeeze, Wyatt wears a leather jacket, which he claims is lucky and Caitlin, Jude, Nikki, and Jonesy teases about it. Jude and Jonesy continue to tease about it until Jonesy notices that it could score him a job with chicks. Caitlin explains to Wyatt there is no such thing as luck and Jen told Jonesy that Ron was looking for an assistant Rent-a-Cop. Jonesy didn't want the job, but takes it anyways. The rest of the gang laughs at him as he goes off for the job. At the Penalty Box, Jen studies for the driving test while working. She practices hand signals with the arm of an inanimate model until Coach shows up and notices the model's finger was "picking" his nose. He asks Jen for lunch and told her nothing spicy. Jen shows up at the Stick It with Jude working there. Jen continues to study for the driving test and she talks about her problems with Jude. However, he wasn't helping either and Jen freaks out over this. He then helps and Jude shows his drivers' license to Jen to show he can drive. At Mall Security, Jonesy goes to Ron for assent security guard. Ron makes sure Jonesy got skills for the job. He shows his skills to Ron as he trains. Jonesy finally lives up to it and Ron gives him his uniform for his new job. Ron told him to wear the uniform since he isn't giving Jonesy what he wants. Back at the Stick It, Jude teaches Jen some lessons about the road for her test. He then gets her prepared for her test. Back at security, Jonesy comes out in his uniform and Yummy Mummy comes over to him and tempts him. He becomes impressed with himself as he gives her directions to the store she wants to go to. At the arcade, Jude takes Jen over to a space arcade game. He gets her prepared to practice for the drivers' test and tells her to do the rules of the road as he calls it. Meanwhile, Jonesy looks at the mirror, eats a jelly donut, and gets the jelly on himself claiming he got hit. After all that, Wyatt goes to Caitlin as he was missing his "lucky" jacket. She reveals she has the jacket and hides it when Nikki shows up. Jonesy shows up and reveals that he got the mall security assent job. Back at the arcade, Jen "drives" and Jude tells her she was supposed to go through the enemies. Jen sees mission failed on the screen, which doesn't appear. She realizes she tied the high score and Jude tells her it's pathetic. He tells her the reason drivers are safe is because they don't practice driving in unsafe conditions. Jen gets ready to do it right. At the Spin This, Serena comes over to Wyatt while he rearranges the CDs. He wanted to audition, but Serena tells him to switch sections. Jonesy and Ron take a break at Wonder Taco and talk. They call each other as Jonesy learned that Wyatt's "lucky" jacket was missing. Jen drives better as Jude tells her how to get the job done and succeeds. Back at the Big Squeeze, Wyatt feels hopeless about the audition and Caitlin encourages him he'll win. She shows him the black jacket and Wyatt goes back to his job. Jonesy gives Yummy Mummy a ticket for her son. She tries to insist, but Jonesy tells her she can't change it. He eventually becomes like Ron, likely even worse than Ron as he torments everyone in the mall. Back at the arcade, the other kids at the arcade gather around Jen and Jude as she continues her driving the road. They all cheer for Jen as she does it right. Jonesy shows up and plays the game. Over at the Spin This, Caitlin shows up with Wyatt's "lucky" jacket and Serena tells her Wyatt is on break. Jen and Jude meets up with a real car. Jen goes up to the car. Meanwhile, Wyatt wishes for his jacket and Caitlin and Nikki tries to find him. Jen and Jude were finally in the car and ready to drive They get ready as they go. Caitlin finds Wyatt near the fountain and it about to bring him his jacket. Jen and Jude start driving and they drive to the fountain, missing Wyatt. Caitlin and Nikki gives Wyatt his jacket back afterwards. Jonesy gets fired again in the process for a car in the fountain. At the audition, the gang shows up at Wyatt's audition. The performance turns out to be a success and everyone, including his friends, cheered for him afterwards. He proves he didn't need the jacket and Jen studies her driving test as she realizes it didn't work with Jude. Jude drives a scooter in the mall and Ron takes it away from him for speeding in the mall. Quotes *'Jude:' I didn't know you could drive so slowly in this game! You really suck at this! Jen: What do you want? That old man with the walker just cut me off! Jude: Just try to relax. The game is not just about driving, it's also about killing things. ---- *'Game:' Mission failed! Mission failed! Jen: Hey look! I tied my high score! Jude: Dude, that was pathetic! Jen: Hey! I got four points! Jude: The game's high score is 75,000! One-legged moms with strollers were passing you! Jen: I was just trying to be safe... ---- *'Jude:' (to Jen) That was reverse... ---- *'Ron:' That's it. You're fired. Jonesy: Fired!? What for!? Ron: There's a car in the fountain. Jonesy: So? What's that got to do with me? Jude: Here's the keys back, dude. Sweet ride. Reverse is a little jumpy, though. You might want to look into that. ---- *'Jonesy:' C'mon, tell the truth! You were into me in that uniform! Nikki: (sarcastically) Yes, Jonesy, I was SO turned on, I could barely contain myself! Pass the chips. Trivia *The accident which forced Jen to get her job at the Big Squeeze is shown in this episode, when Jen falls asleep studying a driver's manual and dreams of the incident. *Jonesy's job: assistant mall security officer. **Reason for firing: let Jude have the master key and wound up having the display car driven in the fountain by Jen. *Recurring/minor character premieres: **Hot Fine Girl **Hot Blonde Wave Girl **Hot Glutes Girl *First appearance of Grind Me. Real World References *The title is an obvious parody of The Fast and the Furious. Gallery vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h00m21s181.jpg|The feeling of crashing. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h00m29s19.jpg|Jen panicking. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h01m07s143.jpg|Jude's license. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h03m51s238.jpg|Trust me on this. JudeXJen.jpg|Are you ready? vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h04m14s220.jpg|Jen driving VERY slowly... Ron gives Jonesy his uniform.jpg|Ron gives Jonesy his uniform. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h05m10s24.jpg|Just relax. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h19m00s116.jpg|Embrace your inner driver! vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h19m56s166.jpg|Your chariot awaits! vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h21m29s85.jpg|Let's do this! 300px-6teen_Slow_and_Even-Tempered.jpg|Switch to drive. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h22m02s148.jpg|"That was reverse..." vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h23m02s229.jpg|"Thanks for the keys, dude. Sweet ride." vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h28m31s212.jpg|"Pass the chips" (flop!) vlcsnap-2010-12-18-03h26m30s9.jpg|Jude loses his power scooter. Jude's driver's license.jpg|Jude's driver's license. The gang watches Jonesy suffer.jpg|The gang watches Jonesy. Video JPYpXicYk7s 8Zg37AFXges g612swpGeOg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Videos